villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eyeless Jack
Eyeless Jack is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta of the same name. He is not given any origin, and while fans have written many of their own, there is no confirmed origin of Eyeless Jack. He is a serial killer, but his goals, origins, motives, age, nationality, true name, black blood, and supposed ability to see and stay alive with presumably no eyes are never explained. Origin On the June 7th, 2010, the photography of Eyeless Jack was posted on 4chan, by a user named Arnon. The title of the post was Nightmare Fuel, which contained images of disturbing creatures from video games, one of the images featuring the original photo of Jack. While the story was written on February 25th, 2012, by a Wikia user Azelf5000, also known on YouTube as Papa Pinche. On November 21th, 2014, the story was officially terminated from creepypasta, because the writer requested it to be taken down for thinking that since Jeff the Killer was removed, Eyeless Jack should be removed by him before the admins decided what happened to it. Azelf also states that he is ashamed of writing the story. Story In the original story, a man named Mitch moves in with his brother Edwin after his house is foreclosed. A week later, Mitch wakes up with a large gash on his cheek. After going to the hospital, the doctor reveals that Mitch's left kidney had been surgically removed overnight. Around midnight that night, Mitch wakes to see Eyeless Jack over his bed, wearing a blue mask with black liquid dripping from empty eye sockets behind the mask. Mitch manages to grab his camera and take a picture before Jack attacks, clawing at his chest. Mitch escapes and flees into the woods, where he trips and is knocked unconscious. When Mitch awakens in the hospital, it is revealed to him that Edwin had been killed the previous night. His parents drive him to the house to collect his belongings. When he enters, Mitch sees Edwin's corpse and a small object lying next to it. He observes it find that it is his kidney with a bite taken out of it, covered in a black substance. Appearance Eyeless Jack is usually described as a person in a black hoodie and an expressionless blue mask with no nose or mouth. Black liquid, supposedly blood, is dripping from the eye sockets behind the mask. Eyeless Jack is infamous for being able to successfully remove a victim's kidney while they are asleep and sew up the wound flawlessly, so it is apparent that he has anatomical and perhaps even medical knowledge. He also possesses tremendous stealth and is almost never caught in the act. Gallery Images Eyelessjack.jpg Videos Eyeless Jack. By Azelf5000|The original story told by the official writer. Trivia *Eyeless Jack is considered one of the most popular mainstream Creepypasta characters including Jeff the Killer, Slender Man, Laughing Jack and Smile Dog. *With the villain being so shrouded in mystery, its gender is truly unknown. *In most depictions, Seed Eater has been said to be his companion, or pet. *He has no signature catchphrase. *His character was created by Azelf5000. *It is unknown if Jack eats any other human organs other than kidneys, but some believe that it could be true. Category:Cannibals Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Inconclusive Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Malefactors Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Nameless Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Serial Killers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Bogeymen Category:Fighter Category:Outcast Category:Misanthropes Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Titular Category:Genderless